


Taste For My Lust

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Shiro and Allura hold Lance down, Smut, The smut had to happen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste For My Lust

Allura’s lips on his always felt amazing.

Lance groaned as Allura shifted her weight on his lap, Shiro’s lips finding his shoulder. Allura’s bed barely dipped under their weight, under the three of them converged on one spot. Lance cupped Allura’s face as he kissed her, tilting his head away so Shiro could sweep his lips across his neck. One of Shiro’s hands, the human one, ghosted down Lance’s back as he leaned forward, the Galra one brushing her hair away from her face so he could kiss her jaw. Allura turned her face slightly, not quite willing to break the kiss completely but trying to meet Shiro at the same time.

A wild grin crossed Lance’s face as he started kissing down her face to her neck. His teeth scraped lightly over her skin, making her moan. Shiro’s hand on his back pressed in slightly as he kissed her.

This was all well and good, but Lance wanted to _touch_ Allura. He wanted to get _wrecked_ by Shiro. They didn’t get naked just to make out all night. Brazenly, he reached up and cupped Allura’s breasts, making her breath gasp in her throat as he kneaded them lightly, opening his palms to rub the nipples. Her hips rolled into his, and Shiro’s breathing was suddenly a lot heavier on the other side of Allura.

”Do you want me?” she whispered, shifting her hips against his.

Lance had to swallow down a groan. “Princess, I think I need _both_ of you right now.”

Shiro’s lips back back to kissing his neck, ending at his ear. “Tell us what you want.”

Ugh, that voice. Lance looked up at the ceiling, trying to get ahold of himself. “I want to get fucked.”

Allura reached down, her fingers teasingly stroking over his dick. “We can do that.”

And as easily as breathing, Allura pushed him back onto the bed. Lance went willingly, watching her shift her hips, and thrust downward sharply. “Oh!” Her head snapped back, the gasp escaping her throat as Lance sank deep inside her. Shiro kissed her shoulder, her throat, her lips as she started to move, relentlessly driving her hips up and down at a dizzying pace. Lance reached out to grab her hips, to hold onto something, only for Shiro to snag both wrists with his Galra hand and hold them above his head.

All Lance could do was watch Allura fuck herself silly on his dick, and try not to come because he knew if he did, Shiro would not be happy.

Finally, Allura gasped, her entire body shuddering and curling in around herself as she came. The feeling of her around him, the way it clenched made Lance whine slightly, trying so hard not to follow her. And still she rode him, still she shuddered in her orgasm. Shiro leaned down, kissing him deeply as Allura finally slowed, stopped. One of her hands stroked his chest, the other coming up to rest on Shiro’s head.

Smiling, Shiro broke the kiss. “You did well,” he murmured.

”Yeah-huh,” he gasped out as Allura slowly pulled herself off of him. “Oh _God._ That felt amazing.”

Shiro stroked his face with his free hand. “What do you want?”

”I want to come on your goddamn _dick_ what do you think? Please, Shiro, I-”

”He’s begging.” Allura shifted away, reaching for hopefully the lube and condoms. They didn’t need any for Allura (an early examination revealed humans and Alteans to not be able to have children together. Lance didn’t remember the whole conversation. Something about chromosomes), but Shiro insisted on condoms whenever he fucked Lance. Hygiene or something. Whatever, it signaled Happy Fun Time and his dick jumped at the sight of the condoms.

The sound of the lube bottle opening was the best sound in the world, if Lance was to be completely honest. The feeling of Allura’s slick fingers against his ass, dipping teasingly in before sliding in, stretching him, was up there in best feelings. Slowly, Shiro let him go to prepare himself, only for Allura to reach up and hold him still with one strong slim hand. Her fingers slip and slid, stretched and curved right into that spot making him groan.

Allura’s fingers finally slid out of him, and she shifted away as Shiro made his way off the bed, pulling Lance’s ass close to the edge and settling himself between his legs. Her hands tightened on his wrists as Shiro pushed in, the two men groaning as Shiro quickly bottomed out. Not even giving Lance time to adjust, Shiro started to set just as dizzying a pace thrusting in and out of him as Allura had. His hands flexed in Allura’s grasp, trying to hold onto something. Anything. Anything to anchor himself as Shiro grabbed his hips and shifted him, slamming into him harder and making him nearly scream.

When Allura’s hand wrapped around his dick, he nearly sobbed with relief. Her hand stroked him quickly, bringing him closer and closer with each stroke. With each thrust of Shiro’s hips. With each-

Lance cried out as he came, his back arching as he did so. Growling, Shiro shifted, leaning over him and relentlessly pounding into him before coming himself, hips rolling into him as he did.

Allura slowly let Lance go, leaning over to give him a kiss. Shiro kissed her cheek, pulling out of Lance and letting his legs go. She turned her head up, her lips meeting his with a smile.

”Was that what you wanted?” Allura asked, looking down at Lance.

”Mm.” He nodded, his lips curled into a smiled. “Exactly what I wanted.


End file.
